Infinite (Sonic Forces)
Infinite (インフィニット Infinitto) (March 37, 2068 - October 16, 2095; reborn July 15, 2186 - October 27, 2235 (final death)), also known as Zero the Jackal and formerly as the "Ultimate Mercenary", is the secondary antagonist turned deutagonist of Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, and is characterized by his black fur, silver mask, and a Phantom Ruby prototype on his chest. He is a jackal with predominantly black fur and some white marks on his body, including his face, his hair and the tip of his tail; he also has a scar mark on his left eye and has heterochromia (and is one of two characters in the series to be depicted with it), so his left eye is blue and his right eye is yellow. He is the soldier of the U.S. Army Special Forces Delta Force team during the NRC-European Conflict before becoming the second in command of Sigma's Mavericks. As an ally to Sigma, Infinite carries out much of the Maverick Commander's schemes by defeating and capturing Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II in Las Vegas, allowing the Maverick Commander to launch a missile attack on the United States of America and began the Maverick Wars. However in the final days of the Maverick Wars, he is later killed by the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II (Ultraman Orb) with the Trinitium Break, thus bringing the ending of the Phantom Ruby's power once and for all. Many years later, he is later brought back to life by Quintessa and is offered to seek redemption until his final death in October 27, 2235 by sacrificing himself to destroy Unicron with the help of Optimal Optimus using the Requiem Blaster. Following his final death, his spirit appears to Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II and apologized him for the wrongdoing because of his actions. Infinite was created with an impressive and strong presence in mind, according to Forces: The Final Battle's producers Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley, Simon Kinberg and Seth Grahame-Smith. Staff at Sonic Team and Rocksteady Studios were inspired by his nature to elaborate on his origin story, and his design was made especially to emphasize his evil nature. History During the prequel comic, Rise of Infinite, a squad of U.S. Special Forces known as the Jackal Squad, led by Zero the Jackal also known as the "Ultimate Mercenary", seized Sigma's Maverick base in the Arsenal Pyramid in Egypt while the Maverick Commander was studying the Phantom Ruby in an attempt to steal his devices for a hefty bounty. Eggman uses the recently-discovered Phantom Ruby to summon a squadron of Egg Pawns to fend off the thieves. The squadron commander goes ahead past the Egg Pawns and attacks Sigma, but accidentally strikes the Phantom Ruby, causing it to show an illusion of a world ravaged by war, after which Sigma proposes a deal for the Jackal Squad to ally with the Maverick forces and thus achieve both of their objectives together. Some time later, during the events of Episode Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog Jr, Brazilian Army, U.S. Navy SEALs and Sentinel Task Force invades one of Sigma's secret labs in South America, and the Maverick Commander orders the Jackal Squad to exterminate him, failing in the process as the black hedgehog easily defeats them before the Navy SEALs kills the members of the rogue squad. After being berated for his incompetence by Sigma, the squad leader pursues Shadow Jr, Brazilian Army soldiers and American special forces and then swears revenge for his team, only for the brooding hedgehog to lay a beatdown on him before the Sentinel operative knocks him unconscious and call him worthless. After this, the jackal throws a tantrum over how weak he truly was. Bitter about his defeat to Shadow Jr, Infinite would then fuse with the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype in an attempt to become stronger, and put on a mask to hide his scars and cast away his weaker self, becoming a powerful tyrant. Reborn, Infinite became Sigma's right-hand man in his Maverick command, and among his first acts of beginning the Maverick Wars he effortlessly killed the Sentinel operatives before defeating E-123 Omega, who was slaughtering a lot of Sigma's Maverick robots on his way through Sigma's Maverick base in Phillipines, but the Maverick Hunter Axl defeats him and later avenged the damage of E-123 Omega and the deaths of Sentinel operatives. A few months later, Sonic Sr II is sent by the Ultraman Zero on a mission to defeat Sigma in Las Vegas. However, Infinite intervenes by using replicas of past villains who defeat the blue hedgehog without much effort. With Sonic Sr II finally defeated and trapped in a space prison near Cybertron, Sigma and Infinite launched an attack on the United States and began the Maverick Wars by terrorizing citizens in the world using mavericks, robots and the power of the Phantom Ruby until the U.S. and NATO coalition forces managed to fight back the Maverick invasion force over past years. However on one of these occasions in Washington, D.C., Infinite encounters young citizens Marcus and Damien who unsuccessfully tries to attack them, but the Maverick Hunters X and Zero attacks him in rage in order to avenge Sonic Sr II. Six months after Sonic Sr II's first defeat, Infinite eventually finds opposition in the form of the United States and NATO coalition, engaging Sonic Sr II, Marcus and Damien on multiple occasions in Shanghai and China until he is defeated in the final battle. After his defeat, Infinite is ultimately killed by the hands of Sonic Sr II (Ultraman Orb) with Trinitium Break, thus bringing the ending of the Phantom Ruby's power. Many years later, he is brought back to life by the Mad godess Quintessa, who offers him to seek redemption in which he accepted it until he betrayed Quintessa by switching sides with Megatron (leader of the Decepticons) just before his final death in October 27, 2235 by sacrificing himself to destroy Unicron with the help of Optimal Optimus using the Requiem Blaster. Following his final death, his spirit appears to Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II and apologized him for the wrongdoing because of his actions. Personality and traits Infinite is an enigmatic, yet lethal being who is cold, stern and extremely sadistic, as he takes great pleasure in the pain and suffering of others, and even willingly lets the Avatar flee just to be able to relish in their terrified screams. In his past, Infinite was seen to at least have some degree of care for the other members of his team, the Jackal Squad, as he expressed anger over Shadow Jr and the American Special Forces taking out his men. He also has an inferiority complex, which is perhaps his most notable character trait, as his defeat at the hands of Shadow Jr left him feeling bitter to the point of fusing with the Phantom Ruby prototype and never showing his old face again. Other indications of this trait were shown where he expressed disgust at Eggman calling a retreat, viewing it as a tacit admission to weakness. Even after his defeat, Infinite tries to insist that he can fight on, even as he is pulled from the battlefield. This may have developed into a mad obsession with strength, however it was enough against the Maverick Hunters X and Zero. Using the power of the Phantom Ruby, Infinite is capable of unprecedented speed, acceleration and strength that surpasses even Sonic himself, and has the ability to generate, destroy and/or manipulate virtual realities as well as false presence of other characters such as Zavok and Chaos by taking control of the victim's visual and depth perception to feed false information to the brain. His illusions are potent enough to be capable of causing illusory injury to affect the victim's physical body. He is also capable of summoning a large supply of red cubes that he can skillfully and willingly move around, sending anyone who touches them into a virtual reality. His power was so great that not even the Miles Electric was able to give an accurate reading of his capabilities. ''Sonic Forces: The Final Battle'' Boss Battles Infinite / Zero the Jackal is fought three times throughout Sonic Forces: The Final Battle as the second, fourth and sixth bosses of the game, faced by Sonic Sr II and Marcus accordingly. The first battle comes after Shanghai and is against Sonic Sr II; the second battle comes after Beijing and is against Marcus; and the third battle comes after Mortar Canyon and is at first against Sonic Sr II, but then changes into a battle against both Sonic Sr II and Marcus. During each of these battles, taking damage will result in the player getting thrown into a brief virtual reality with extra hazards. The first and the third battle have the player chase after Infinite, while the second one takes place in an arena. Classic Sonic does not get to fight him at any point in the game. Theme songs *Infinite by Pharrell Williams, Josh Groban and Babyface *Infinite (2019 Version) by Jason Derulo, Pitbull and Josh Groban Category:Sega protagonists Category:Sega antagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2017 Category:Video game characters introduced in 2017 Category:Video game antagonists Category:Video game protagonists Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional henchmen in video games Category:Male characters in video games Category:Fictional United States Army Delta Force personnel Category:Genetically engineered characters in video games Category:Fictional assassins Category:Vigilante characters in video games Category:Video game characters who can teleport Category:Fictional telekinetics Category:Fictional double agents Category:Video game nobility Category:Video game secret characters Category:Ghost characters in video games